


Ride

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Motorcycles, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ride





	Ride

The decision’s made the moment Robert sees him. He crosses the room, determined.

“Robert.”

“Arthur.”

“You ride.”

Arthur smiles. “I do.”

* * *

Robert presses closer, an unspoken promise.

Arthur revs the engine, full throttle.

* * *

Robert thrusts upwards, grip on gyrating hips bruising.

“Fuck. You ride it well.”

Arthur moans. “I do.”

* * *


End file.
